megaman adventures: mystery of the master stones episode 1
by finnegan01
Summary: a small megaman adventure story I came up with in 5th period 10-29-13


megaman robot master yaoi episode 1

one fine sunday evening

*opening in a dark room*

*quick man is tied up with no armor or helmet*

quick:nnnnggg….. where am I ?

?: teehehe oh quickie you make me laugh

quick: BURNER MAN, IS THAT YOU?

burner: the one and only

quick: can you help me out of here

*camera switches to burner man who also has no armor or helmet*

burner: oh but then how will I have fun tonight tehehe

quick: you don't mean…..

burner:YES thats what I mean

quick: oh no...no …..NO….NO!

burner: TEEEHEHEEEEHEEE

quick: *gasps* *sighs* it was all a dream

burner: who says it was. and this nightmare is still happening, brother you are forever in my care, and this was happening since friday evening

*burner pulls out his usb plug and attaches a squirt attachment*

*he also puts one on quick*

burner: now we can have more fun than ever before

*burner draws closer to quick*

*quick gasps multiple times*

*burner moves the medical table that quick is attached to down and stands it up on its side*

burner: now this is the wrong tongue port, we want the usb port

*burner pulls out quicks tongue gracefully and carefully as to not break anything*

burner:now let's switch this

quick: cah weh geh soh ligh

burner (finished with port changing) : what was that

quick: can we get some light

burner: if you want

*burner turns on light to the lowest dimness*

burner: how's that, quickie

quick: better

burner: now we can get some action going

*burner carefully places the usb on the squirt attachment into quick's tongue port*

quick:AAAAHHHHH

burner: be silent quickie, we don't want wily to find out about our evolution and destroy us all

*quick shuts his trap*

burner:now suck as hard as you can

burner: YESSSS YESSSSS OHHHH OHHHH YEEAAAAAHHHH THAT HITS THE SPOT

quick (thinking): why is this happening, what have I done wrong

burner: *sigh* that was fun

*burner removes usb plug*

burner: now for another tongue switch

*gets the usb plug attachment and switches it out*

*phone rings*

burner: hello, oh slash do you want to come to my party, no helmets or armor allowed, and you have to bring your own attachments

slash: sounds fun, who is our victim

burner: our brother quickie

slash: I'm on my way

*later*

slash: I'm here

burner: just in time for the rear usb port licking

slash: i brought someone with me

burner: who?

crystal: hello brothers

quick: crystal man can you help me escape this hellhole!

crystal: I came for fun not to help someone escape

burner: the only thing escaping is our armor and helmets

slash: licking time!

*the three masters move the table legs back on the ground gracefully and swivel quick in his rope confinements and kneel*

burner: oh! this port is deeper than expected, you two spread the access panels apart so we cna get going

slash and crystal: ok

quick man: SCREEEEEEEEEECH

slash: what is it, does it hurt?

burner: oooohhhh spread them farther apart….OK now use the clamps to keep them in place

*the clamps pinch down with the strength of a trash compactor on quicks beautifully smooth access panels*

*the three predator's usb plugs fit smoothly in the rear port as it they were meant to be there*

quick: *sobbing*

crystal: I think this is a great opportunity to do that thing

slash: I second that motion

burner: now is as good a time as ever

*the three get their lower usb plugs ready for entrance into a young body*

quick: *grunting loudly and sobbing*

*the three enter without permission to do so, feeling like burglars they activate their squirting attachments*

quick (thinking): I really want to call wily for help but I also don't want my friends dead, what am I going to do? I wish I could use my rangs but they are in my armor. I know I'll call a more trusted friend

* quick tries to call an ally (cutman) to help him but alas there Is no connection*

burner: trying to leave so early quickie? this is just the beginning, for trying to escape we will punish you hard by calling another friend, a more obscure friend

?: hello?

burner: hello my friend, would you like to…

quick: he is restating what he said to slash, this is bad I need a way out. soon

*doorbell goes off*

slas well if it isn't compass man, how are you doing

compass: great, oh my compass is pointing towards our bait, let's go and get started

*compass turns on some smooth jazz*

*the four greats do a pose quick has never seen before: the juggernaut*

*burner places his lower plug into quicks tongue port while crystal gets into his rectal port and places his lower plug into it*

*slash starts thrusting his lower plug into compass's rectal port, compass let's out a good sigh and places his lower plug into quick's rectal port*

*while that was happening two stealthy robots entered the small room*

burner: metal!,shadow!, you weren't invited

metal: we saw slash walking down with crystal and thought we would come , cum with a "u" that is

burner: well, as they say

all except quick man: the more the merrier!

shadow: oh! gyro and crash got tired of doing it with just each other and decided to come over as well

crystal: while we wait lets have something to drink, I brought raw coolant, straight from another master's squirt attachment

burner: the sound of that is music to my ears

quick: why can't my childhood be normal like ice's or cut's

burner: I'm glad crash is coming because he is the one with the drill attachment

slash: I call dibs on him first

compass: but at the last party you said it would be my turn  
metal: they also have a new tongue port for us

crystal: what is it

shadow: it is the ultra-rare dual-chest plug port

slash: I heard it clicks when it is in place

burner: we should just open the party for all humanoid masters, with the exeption of splash woman

crystal and slash: on it!

jewel: can I come in

burner: sure

crystal: yay my ex is here, this is a great party

jewel: I brought cameras!

compass: let's start filming

*once the cameras are set up a rather stylish entrance from the couple that everybody knows happened*

crash: let us start

*the regular juggernaut is set up but with shadow's and metal's upper usb plugs around the crotch area of slash and crystal respectively while crash drills shadow's rectal port with his drill attachment and gyro dual chesting jewel with crash's upper usb plugged into his rectal port*

* forming a hole in the roof a large robot with green rockstar hair enters*

terra: what are you guys doing

burner: the juggernaut, wanna join

terra: I'm not sure

crystal: oh come on you know you want in in our fun

terra: well, ok I guess

burner: everybody undress and touch our new friend so we can study his biology

*the multiple robots start removing the armor and helmet of our intersteller friend*

jewel: so what's your name (grabs lower usb and squesses it hard)

terra: umm… terra

compass: what's your favorite color (places lower usb in rectal port)

terra: purple, and what are you doing back there

compass: just getting a good feeling

quick thinking:this guy doesn't seem on board with this, this could be my way out!

quick communicating terra telepathically: hey dude, I'm the young robot over on the table, could you help me out?

terra answering: nope, turns out I really like this kind of party, and I'm inviting some of my stardroid friends

quick thinking: shit, this isn't working

burner: okay people back into juggernaut position, and terra you just crawl around filling requests

terra:okay

crash: hey terra

terra: what cras?

crash: get a squirt attachment and use it in my ass please  
terra: whatever you say

*what crash says actually happens and the attachment actually works!*

crash: oh….ohhhhh. OHHHHHHH…...OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH

burner: uh oh a malfunction in the room is causing all squirt attachments to go off

*oh the stuff that happened right then, there was coolant flying everywhere and into everyones mouth and rectal ports, it was fun for all until the clock struck 12 and it was time to go, it was sad leaving the humble party uncleaned with coolant everywhere, and so everyone left as burner man promised them another party soon*

burner: ahh the sweet smell of raw coolant

quick: can I be untied now

burner: now? but I thought you wanted dessert?

quick: what's dessert?

burner: you'll see

*quickly enough burner started feeding the young robot his mecha-cock*

burner: this my burn a little

*burner's flaming cock scorched the inside of young quick's mouth, it went from smooth to rough-cut gem in milliseconds*

the next day at the robot master school

cut: quick, what did you do this weekend

quick: I don't wanna talk about it

ice: whatever floats your boat man

credits

writing - finnegan01

characters - capcom

story - finnegan01


End file.
